1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element and a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently in the semiconductor industry, a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode element including a semiconductor layer has been actively developed. It is strongly demanded that, for the semiconductor light emitting element, improvement of light output and improvement of generating a large current should be addressed with a view to future substituting lighting.
To improve the light output of a semiconductor light emitting element, a method for replacing a growth substrate on which a semiconductor layer is grown with a supporting substrate capable of reflecting light emitting wavelength of the semiconductor layer is proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H9-8403).
In such a method, after a semiconductor layer is grown on an insulative growth substrate, a conductive supporting substrate having a characteristic of being capable of reflecting light emitted from the semiconductor layer can be reflected is adhered to a substantially entire surface of a semiconductor layer on the opposite side of the insulative growth substrate with use of a conductive adhesive. After that, a portion from the insulative growth substrate side to the semiconductor layer is removed so that the semiconductor layer is exposed. With this, a semiconductor light emitting element can be obtained. According to this, in the semiconductor light emitting element, the light emitting efficiency of the semiconductor light emitting element can be improved by causing the light emitted from the semiconductor layer to be reflected by the conductive supporting substrate, and to be returned to the semiconductor layer side.
However, the above-described method involves extrusion of the conductive adhesive from a junction surface at the time of carrying out full-surface junction between the semiconductor layer and the conductive supporting substrate by the conductive adhesive. For example, the conductive adhesive extruding from a space between the conductive supporting substrate surface and a p-side electrode formed on a principal surface of the semiconductor layer extends through a side of the semiconductor layer to reach an n-type semiconductor layer. In a further extreme case, the extruded conductive adhesive reaches an n-side electrode formed on a principal surface of the semiconductor layer on the opposite side to connect between the p-side electrode and the n-side electrode. With this, there is a problem that a leak current is generated.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in view of the above-described problem, and it is an object to provide a semiconductor light emitting element and a semiconductor light emitting device, which are capable of reducing the generation of the leak current.